The Perfect Imperfect Couple
by Minh-Night
Summary: Kag is a honor student, known to be perfect. She is proper and isn't one for mistakes. when she is asked to tutor the most immature and imperfect jerk, she finds mistakes are part of perfection.
1. The Imperfect Meeting

AN: Hey everyone! How are ya doing? Well I just wanted you to know that I wanted to start this new story and see how it goes okay? Cool anyways here it goes.  
  
The Perfect Imperfect Couple Chapter one  
  
A girl lay soundlessly asleep, her raven hair spread across the pillow in all different directions. The covers were ruffled and wrapped around her perfect shaped body. Her face peaceful without a doubt happy. She turned around and shifted from side to side before her eyes opened to the light coming through her window. Her brown chocolate eyes looked around the room before closing again. She sighed as she pulled her body up.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock and smiled brightly. 'Right on time!' she thought as she pulled herself out of bed. Her feet patted softly against the ground as she gathered the clothes that she had picked out before hand and laid them in her chair. She walked silently into the bathroom.  
She undressed and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her back. She sighed. Smiling to herself. The heat raised in the bathroom and fogged up the mirror. When she stepped out she had a towel wrapped securely around her body. She quickly got dressed.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror after it had cleared up. She was wearing a kaki skirt that went a little above her knees. With a light blue long sleeved shirt. The end of the sleeves embroidered with green stems and yellow flowers. She brushed her hair and teeth and walked back to her bedroom. She picked up her school bag and slipped on a pare of brown sandals.  
Just as she was about to open her door she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Kagome honey time for school!" Kagome walked down the stairs and looked to see her little brother and her mother in the kitchen.  
"I'm ready, I gotta go you guys see you later!" As she was about to run down the steps she yelled to her little brother Souta.  
"AND SOUTA TUCK IN YOUR SHIRT!" Souta turned around and glared as he saw his sister run down the shrine steps.  
  
He looked to see his mother suppress her laugh. As he tucked in his shirt mumbling to himself. "And I could of sworn that was a mother's job not a sister's, same perfect Kag." He mumbled as he picked up his bag and ran out the door.  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk looking at her watch every few seconds to make sure she was making good time. The sun was shining brightly on her skin. She came to a stop sign to see a girl with long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. She turned around her face smiling as Kagome smiled back. The girl had pink eye shadow and was wearing jeans and tight sleeveless shirt. All in all she was gorgeous as much as Kagome. Both had fit bodies.  
  
"Hi Sango!" Kagome said as she reached her friend, Sango returned the greeting and together they both headed down the side walk.  
"Hey um........Kag I have a question." Kagome turned to her friend and before Sango could even ask her she gave her reply.  
  
"No Sango."  
"Please Kag come on just this once?"  
"No Sango you should have been paying attention in class I told you I wasn't going to let you see my notes and what did you say?"  
"I know I know but please with cherry on top Pleaseeeeee?"  
Kagome laughed at her best friends pathetic attempts to make her give her, her math notes.  
  
"Sorry Sango no can do, your just going to have to do the best you can." Sango grumbled. Kagome had to strain to listen. It sounded something like "Mean perfect people." Kagome laughed as Sango crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
"Yeah laugh it up Kagome, see if I ever help you when you need it. And when you do I'm just going to say........."  
"But Sango why would I need help if you said I'm perfect?" Sango stopped and glared and then smiled evilly.  
  
"Well Kagome there is a first for everything, and one day your going to see being perfect isn't so great." Kagome giggled. 'What does she mean perfect isn't great I mean everything is perfect when your well perfect! Yeah Sango is just messing around she couldn't possibly mean that being perfect is bad........ could she?' Kagome had failed to notice Sango trying to talk to her.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome was suddenly shot out of her thoughts and faced Sango.  
"I'll tell you one thing that your not perfect at Kagome."  
"Oh really what is that?" Kagome asked smirking.  
"You aren't perfect at hearing." Kagome laughed and replied wittily.  
"Another thing to perfect I guess." Sango groaned and rolled her eyes while Kagome laughed and giggled.  
  
As long as Kagome could remember being perfect had been her goal. She had perfected everything more quickly then others would have. She had won spelling bee's every single time. She was the top in all her classes since Kindergarten. She was kind she was sweet she was perfect. Everyone loved her, everyone described her as well as goddess, beautiful, graceful, kind, loving, caring, strong, modest, intelligent definitely, and cool.  
But Kagome always had something tell her in the back of her mind there was something she hadn't perfected. But she could never guess what. It wasn't anything she would know. But she would always set it aside and tell herself she was perfect.  
Kagome was also very in involved with school activities, such as tutoring, news paper, projects and many other things. But what she loved most was tutoring. She loved teaching students her age who didn't understand things.  
  
She loved to watch them look at her and say "OH I GET IT NOW!" She would always feel successful. She had always decided on being a teacher. Sango and herself had finally reached the school. It was large and more than two stories high. Sango groaned as Kagome smiled.  
"Come on Sango think of school as a adventure, you get to learn something new everyday."  
  
Sango growled out in annoyance.  
"The only thing I see it as is a place to torture poor innocent people like me." Kagome rolled her eyes she felt something push into her. She almost lost her balance. And heard a husky voice call from in front of her.  
"Watch it wench." He said while walking up the stairs. Kagome stopped to watch a boy with silver hair that went to his waist. Growl at her. She looked him over from behind he seemed to have a nice figure. But she hadn't been able to see his face. She was about to say sorry when she recalled what he had called her. 'wench' She fumed.  
  
"HEY YOU! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The boy turned around she met piercing golden amber eyes. His face seemed to have a annoyance to it. He looked at her and smirked. Kagome looked at his strong lean body. Yep he definitely had a good body. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants to match. The shirt read........... " I wish I could CTR- ALT- DLT you." He was wearing a black cap with the words demon on it backwards.  
"I said watch where your going wench." Kagome frowned she tried to count to ten. She was about to say something to find he was already gone. She saw the door close.  
She looked at her watch to see she had but three minutes to make it to class. She grabbed Sango who was now startled and both ran up the stairs and ran down the halls.  
  
Kagome mumbling to herself all the while. "Stupid Jerk is going to make me late for class."  
  
THE SILVER HAIR BOYS POV  
  
My day had not started well at all. I was woken up by my stupid brother pushing me out of bed. Then that wench has the nerve to almost make me late for class. Stupid wench.  
  
This is how it all started.  
  
FLASH BACK OUT OF POV  
  
A man who looked similar to the boy who lay in bed rolled his eyes. 'Inuyasha is going to be late for school if he doesn't get a move on.' He walked over to Inuyasha who lay sleeping with nothing but boxers on his boy start to fall. And then land on something hard. He quickly shot up to see his brother Sesshomaru smirking at his success.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JACK ASS!" Sesshomaru just stayed calm and his low deep voice spoke.  
"You were going to be late for school." The man named Sesshomaru had long silver hair more longer than Inuyasha's. He had a crescent shaped moon. A half moon on his forehead. He had dull amber eyes. And pale skin tone. He held what looked white and fluffy over his shoulder. His nails seem to look like claws.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and incoherent curses under his breath. As he rubbed his back side. Sesshomaru left as Inuyasha started walking over to his closet to stub his toe into the beside.  
"OUCH MOTHER FUCKER !" Inuyasha yelled He limped to his closet chose his clothing and walked down the stairs. He looked at the clock to see he had but ten minutes to get to school. He grabbed his things and ran out. This was not good it was his first day and he was going to be late. Lucky for him though he was a hanyou so his speed was quite fast. He was there in less than six minutes. He had run into a girl. He was already mad.  
  
"Watch it wench." He was about to walk through the door when the girl had spoken up.  
"HEY YOU! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" He turned around to meet with a girl who looked furious he glared at her and replied back.  
"I said watch where you're going wench." And with that before she could reply he was already inside the doors and heading down to the office.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK, BACK TO POV  
  
Yep so as you can see my day so far is not a good one. I found my way to the office I saw a lady there she was old and looked rather creepy. She had a black eye patch over one of her eyes. She was plump and old. I don't know how else to describe her.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
Inuyasha looked at the woman, as she examined him.  
"Well who are you?" Inuyasha annoyed with her growled back.  
"Inuyasha Takashi." The lady smiled and gave him a schedule and sent him on his way.  
Inuyasha looked it over and sighed. Another boring day, another day of hell. Plus by the fact the first subject was the on he hated most. Math. But unknown to him a certain girl would be the one who was the best at it. Okay everyone how was the first chapter? Good bad come on I need answers I hope you enjoyed it. This is a preview for the next chapter.  
  
"jerk"  
"bitch"  
"idiot"  
"numbskull"  
"Mrs. Perfect." Somehow Kagome didn't understand usually she loved being called perfect but when he said it, it made it sound like an insult.  
"least I'm not imperfect" she growled out her face flushed with anger. Inuyasha looked to her and smiled and replied back.  
"So what if I don't want to be perfect." Kagome kept still though inside she was shocked. How could anyone not want to be perfect I mean come on.  
  
Okay there is the preview for the next chapter.  
Please press the button that say submit review thank you! Ja ne! 


	2. Just my luck

AN: Hey everyone this is my second chapter to The perfect Imperfect Couple. So I hope you enjoy it! Okay then well here It goes!  
  
The Imperfect Perfect Couple Chapter 2 Just my luck  
  
He strode down the halls that were decorated with pictures and posters with banners. He scoffed, he hated this place already. The school was full of its self. He Turned the corner and kept on walking he stopped when he started to see the same picture of the girl he had run into.  
  
"Hm must be awards." He whispered to himself. He looked at her picture she was quite beautiful. But he'd die before he'd admit it. He read the inscription on the golden plaid, "Higurashi, Kagome voted student of the year. She has achieved everything with a 4.0 average." He scowled yep he had known it the moment he had looked at her.  
  
She was one of those goody girls. But that's not what he hated most about her. It was the fact she looked like his girlfriend.  
  
He sighed as his golden brown eyes softened. "Kikyo." His voice whispered yes the angel of his time. Kikyo had been his best friend she had been there through thick and thin for him. But sadly since she and he both moved their friendship was broken apart physically but not spiritually. So they decided to never forget each other. He smiled and then let it fade away at the memory.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Hiten have you seen Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked his golden eyes searching all down the halls. Hiten was handsome he had long black hair tied in a long ponytail. He was well built and was Inuyasha's best friend.  
  
"Yeah........um they said something about her moving to America. She's at home packing." Inuyasha felt his heart stop a pain over take him. Moving? He left without a word racing down the allies as fast as he could. His feet padding hard on the ground. As he pushed himself to his limit.  
  
He started to slow down when he reached her house. He was panting heavily; he clutched his chest and bent his knees. Slowly he pulled himself up and walked up to her door. She had beautiful gardens around and flowers as vibrant as any.  
He pushed his fingers to the door bell. "GOT IT!" someone called from the inside. The person opened the door. She had long silky black hair falling off her elegant shoulders. She had a pale skin tone but it went well with her complexion. Her soft caramel eyes showing kindness and love.  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha with a sweet sad smile. He smiled the same.  
  
"Come in Inuyasha" He nodded and she let him pass through. They went to her room with out any words being spoken when they entered they both sat on her bed.  
  
"I heard you're moving." He said quietly it was hard for him not to cry, because besides Hiten Kikyo was his best friend. She smiled sadly.  
"Yeah...... I am" He nodded; Kikyo looked at him his eyes cast down. Her eyes watered as she blinked to hold them back. 'Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry.' She thought. Inuyasha's silver hair falling around his face as he seemed to be deep in thought. She remembered all the good times they had.  
  
She hated the fact that she had to leave him. She hated it more than anything. In fact she had argued with her parents about. Something she did very rarely. When she had first met Inuyasha they had somehow clicked. Even though she was a quiet girl and him a loud, arrogant boy they had somehow become friends. The best in fact. How? She didn't know.  
  
Inuyasha turn to look at Kikyo her eyes filled with sorrow and soon later regret.  
  
"Why are you moving?" He asked she turned her head away.  
"My father just got a job in America and he thinks it would be good to go there, since it pays a lot more money. You know dad always the one for big dreams and big places." They laughed. And then it ended.  
  
Inuyasha looked away to look at her walls with a blank stare. Kikyo looked to him and lifted her hands and gently cupped them around his face. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She let them fall freely. She released him and fell into his chest her sobs over taking her.  
  
Inuyasha embraced her, his arms wrapping around her.  
"I'm so sorry Inu......Inuyasha I tried to get them to reconsider but they......" she trailed off as she clutched him close to her. He gently stroked her soft dark tresses. He whispered in her ear comforting things.  
  
They suddenly released. "Kikyo don't worry its okay." Kikyo nodded she smiled as he cupped her soft cheeks and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Inuyasha promise me something." He nodded and waited for her to continue  
"Promise me you won't forget me." Inuyasha's eyes blazed as he looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo I could never forget you. You have to promise me the same." She nodded.  
"Agreed I promise not to forget you."  
"And I you." He said  
  
"KIKYO COME HERE PLEASE!" her mother screamed Kikyo shook her head and sighed. They both walked out of the room and down there stairs. Kikyo walked him to the door.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going to miss you so much." He nodded sadly.  
She watched as his eyes cast down. She lifted his chin. He looked up at her. Her caramel eyes burning into his soul. She brought his face close to hers and their lips met. It was a soft kiss.  
  
Her lips were soft as were his. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"don't forget your promise."  
  
"I won't I promise Kikyo."  
  
She nodded as he reluctantly pulled away and started down the steps. Kikyo watched from the door way as he never turned back. She sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I love you don't forget please don't forget me." She whispered as the wind softly blew her raven hair behind her. She silently closed the door.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He sighed he checked his watch he was at the door. He carelessly opened the door and walked in. The teacher and the students stopped paying attention and followed their gaze to who had thrown open the door.  
  
And one particularly girl was there looking at him and a frown crossed her face. The teacher tried to hold his anger back at the Inuyasha's rude introduction. Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha Takashi; well you are 20 minutes late." Inuyasha turned and faced him.  
"does it look like I care?" He asked his eyes blank and emotionless. The girl in back stared in shock.  
  
The teacher swallowed and glared but it took no effect on Inuyasha.  
  
"Well then, be aware for this a warning next time you decide to act off you well gain detention."  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged.  
"take a seat next to Miss. Higurashi. Lift you hand Kagome." Kagome groaned softly as she lifted her hand and Inuyasha followed to where the teacher was talking about and saw Kagome. 'Great' he thought 'just great.' He walked over and threw down his bag and took his seat.  
  
"Now we well be in pairs for this math assignment and I'll group you." He listed off the names.  
  
"Sango and Miroku." Sango looked her way to Miroku and banged her head on her table. 'NOOOO!!!' She screamed in her mind as she trudged over to Miroku who was smiling. "Kagome and......and Inuyasha." The two students shot their heads up and faced the teacher and then at each other.  
  
"oh please no." she said. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"what's that supposed mean?" His gruff voice asked. She faced him his chiseled face edged with irritation.  
  
"what does what mean?" she asked innocently although she knew perfectly well what he was talking about.  
  
"What you said, Oh please no." he mimicked after her. She glared her dark chocolate eyes laced with anger.  
  
"It means that I don't want have to be paired with you."  
"What a way to treat the new student." She snorted as she glared back at him. This boy was such as jerk.  
"let's just get this done."  
  
"what pathetic try to change the conversation wench." Kagome turned bet read with anger. He grinned at her reaction Kagome just let it slide and they began on their work.  
  
~An Hour later~  
  
"No Inuyasha can't do it like that, you have to put it like this." She said as she erased his paper for the umpteenth time. He rolled his eyes, this girl was such a perfect bitch it was annoying the hell out of him.  
  
"Grr does look Like I care bitch?"  
  
"Well I care ya idiot."  
  
"well I don't numbskull"  
  
"you such a jerk.. " "At least I'm not Miss. Perfect."  
  
Somehow Kagome didn't understand, usually she liked being called perfect but when he said it, he made it sound like bad thing.  
  
"At least I'm not Imperfect."  
  
She growled out her face flushed with anger. Inuyasha smile and replied back. "So what if I don't want to be perfect." Kagome kept still though inside she was shocked. How could you not want to be perfect I mean come on. The bell rang and sighed with relief.  
  
"Inuyasha we'll have to finish this later." He rolled his an if to say didn't you hear a word I said? She shook her head and left the class room. Inuyasha watched as her figure leave. A boy came up and tapped Inuyasha on the back.  
He turned around to face Miroku. With is black hair tied in a ponytail and face smiling. Kind of creepy to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi I'm Miroku." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha took his hand and the shook. Then he grabbed his bag and started walking.  
  
"Hey Yasha...." He didn't finish as Inuyasha stopped him.  
  
"Miroku don't call me Yasha just Inuyasha unless you want you face to be pounded into the ground." Miroku gulped and nodded.  
  
"Well um would you like to sit with me for lunch." Inuyasha faced him and shrugged.  
  
"why not?"  
  
"Great!" Miroku said as he smiled brightly they both headed to the cafeteria talking about stuff. (AN/ I'm girl I don't know what guys talk about.) As they walked down the hall a young girl with blonde hair was walking by. Miroku walked up as Inuyasha watched clearly amused. "hello my lady would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked the girl stopped her eyebrow twitching as his hand had landed on her rear behind. She turned around and smacked him one.  
  
Inuyasha stared and burst out laughing. Holding his stomach willing it to stop. Miroku turned to him and glared.  
"Shut up YASHA." He said as he said the last part loudly. Inuyasha stopped and glared.  
Miroku swallowed hard. 'Oh boy.'  
"run." Inuyasha said. He smirked as Miroku's face broke out in horror.  
Inuyasha started after him.  
"Oh shit." Miroku said as she picked up his feet and ran. The Inuyasha chasing and Miroku running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay this is the end of the chapie. I hope you liked it. Please don't hate me for putting Inu/kik fluff. Trust me this is not a Inu/Kikyo fic! Please review please, please! Thanks to the following reviewers. InuObssesed  
  
Priestessmykala  
  
Fluffy-fan1313  
  
Lady-Minh  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Truly Ja ^^ 


End file.
